warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Leah. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 18:52, 24. Apr. 2012 Hallo Biene, Danke für deine tolle Hilfe hier im Wiki. Wenn du noch Fragen hast kannst Du dich ruhig an mich oder die anderen Admins wenden. LG Leopardenschweif 12:18, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hi,Natürlich hab ich gefragt. Lg bLITZ Natürlich ist das in Ordnung! Von einem selbst kann man NATÜRLICH eine Seite erstellen, nur erfundene Katzen gehören hier eher nicht so viele her (außer die die im RPG vorkommen). Ich nehme an, dass du die Startseite, Hilfe und RPG schon gelesen hast und wenn nicht bitte ich dich dies zu tun. schnurr Buntschweif 11:38, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Hoffe, dass wir uns bald im Chat sehen! Hi Bienenflügel :D Danke, ich werds mir merken=) glgGrasfell 15:44, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab ich doch auch... Oder?? habs jedenfalls gedacht ich hätte. beim anderen wiki hab ichs jedenfalls gemacht. Machs gleich hier auch :D HDL Grasfell 13:07, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Katzenverwandte Sieh mall ins Katzenverwandte-wiki! Buntschweif 12:47, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Meereswelle (ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich ob Du gefragt hast) Hallo Biene, natürlich, wenn du willst kannst du es machen. Leopardenschweif 15:32, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Hoffe, dass wir uns bald im Chat sehen! Mondpfote Hey Biene ich habe meine seite im NebelClan erstellt hoffe das du sie dir bald mal anschaust LGMondpfote 16:17, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke du siehst aber auch total schön aus !!!! *bewunderung* LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 16:43, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow hi,ich wollt mich mal dafür bedanken,das du die Diashow bei Organherz hinzugefügt hast.Aus irgendeinen Grund kann ich das net mehr machen,also könntest du das bitte auch bei den anderen Seiten machen,die von mir sind?Danke schon mal im vorraus[[Benutzer:Leyley55| Ley]] ist noch wer im cgaT? Buntschweif 17:37, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Biene hör bitte auf zu ändern das Blitzkralle eine geheime Gefährtin hat! Blitzkralle habe ich mir ausgedacht! Er hat eine geheime Gefährtin >.< Kapier es doch! Ich habe es schon durchgelassen das er keine Kinder hat,aber er hat nunmal Glanzschweif als geheime Gefährtin.Ekliss 16:54, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Natürlcih verzeih ich dir^^Ich wusste nicht das du es nicht wusstest.Sorry mit den Anschnautzen.LG Ekliss 13:23, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke!Aber könntest du Klauenstern bei Schwarzklaue entfernen?Ansonsten ist alles supi!Noch mal danke!Ley Namen Danke Biene die sind alle schön aber ich habe schon einen Heiler namen^^ nähmlich: Mondfeuer *hoffe es hört sich nicht sooo schlimm an* Danke nochmal :D LG Mondpfote 18:37, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kannst du ja nicht wissen^^. ich schau mal welcher mir on deinen am besten gefallen hätteMondpfote 18:43, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mondschattten hätte mir am besten gefallen ^^ lg Mondpfote 18:45, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich und hier Hey Biene! So, ich hab jetzt eine Katze erstellt, vl hast du sie ja schon gesehen: Wolfsmond Ich hoffe es passt alles, vielleicht müssen noch Feinheiten eingestellt werden oder es passt etwas gröberes nicht. Ich hoffe auch, das geht in Ordnung so, was ich geschrieben habe, wenn nicht, bitte sagen! Ich bin für jegliche Kritik offen. Ich hab dich zu meinen Freunden dazugeschrieben, hoffe, das geht in Ordnung so! Ich bin sicher, ich hab viel Spaß in diesem Wiki! GLG Wolfsmond 22:04, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Biene! Danke für die Rückmeldung und Danke für die Diashow. Ich habs vorher schon damit versucht, aber irgendwie hats nicht funktioniert. Wäre echt super, wenn meine erste Schülerin Fuchsschweif wäre! Ich freu mich schon. LG Wolfsmond 15:39, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heilerschülerin Hi Biene! Wollte eine Heilerschülerin namens Nusspfote erstellen! Wollte fragen, ob Ahornlicht ihre Mentorin sein könnte. Du spielst doch Ahornlicht, nicht wahr? Wäre das in Ordnung? LG Wolfsmond 13:28, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Es sind jetzt eh schon weniger Katzen. Warum müssen wir das nochmal diskutieren? Buntschweif 15:21, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen aus dem Englischen wiki Mir ist aufgefallen das ihr die Vorlagen/Bilder aus dem Englischen Wiki benuzt . Ich weiß nicht ob ihr gefragt habt ob ihr ds dürft ,weil ich mir nicht sicher bin ob die Leute vom Englischen Wiki das wollen :/ Naja das wollte ich nur mal sagen Smaradauge 14:51, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Biene ,ich wollte fragen ob du schon jemanden hast der Kupferschweif spielt ? Wenn nicht würde ich mich bereit erklären ;3 Wie heißen deine Jungen ? GLG Smaradauge 18:00, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja sie gefallen mir sehr !Ich finde die Namen sehr schön :3 .Ich übernehme Kupfer sehr gerne ;D LG Smaradauge 10:19, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kristallmond W-o-w, du hast Kristallmond unter anderem nach mir ''benannt? Sie ist so hübsch und süß, fühle mich sooo geehrt, vielen Dank! ;) Wolfsmond 19:29, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) (Sorrie, bins von den nachrichten nicht mehr gewohnt, ^^) Danke, ich fühl mich (wie erwähnt) geehrt! Das kann es auch garnicht ,bist du sicher das sie hier erstellt ist ? Wenn nicht könntest du es mir sagen dann denke ich kannst du sie morgen ebenfalls nutzen ;) Smaradauge 17:55, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jaja aber hier muss sie auchnoch erstellt werden ;) Smaradauge 18:28, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Falkenfuß Ja, wegen Efeuschweifs geschwisternsuche und so das wäre echt super :) Danke biene! LG Wolfsmond 18:33, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Yep, gerne ^^ Klaro ,aber grade bin ich sehr beschäftigt kann noch bis morgen dauern ;D Wenn ich es vergesse musst du mich erinnern xD Smaradauge 18:33, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Biene^^ Hey, ich bin jetzt auch da! Du hast mir ja von diesem Wiki erzählt. LG, dein Kieselflamme 10:46, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Habs gemacht ;) Smaradauge 12:24, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mutter Ich würde mich freuen wenn du meine Mutter wärst. :) vlg neele Jayfeather8399 18:43, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich weiss,ich finde sie auch voll süß.Habe sie mal früher meine Geschwister gennant,weil ich unbedingt welche haben wollte.Ich weiss ich hab ja jezt mein kleinen nervigen Bruder,aber meine Meerlies mag ich da doch ein bisschen mehr^^'Ley' 'Mentorensuche' Hey, Biene <333 Suchst du noch einen Mentor für Kristallmond? Wenn nicht, es steht noch bei den Anzeigen! :D Vielleicht möchtest du ja Kohlenherz als seinen Mentor? Macht aber nix, wenn nicht ;) Und wann stellst du deine Geschichte hier rein :( warte schon lange drauf :] GLG deine Freundin Wolfsmond 17:36, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Katzenverwandte Bitte lies dir den Blog durch! Es ist wichtig, dass das noch jemand macht! lg. Bunt Gefährten-Änderung Hey Biene, Ich hab da mal ne Frage.Zu der Seite mit dem Thema:Gefährten.Könntest du da bei Wasserfall und Hasenfuss hinschreiben das Wasserfall sich damit abgefunden hat,dass sie nicht zusammen sein können und sie einen neunen Gefärhten hat? :) LG Schnee Bienenflügel Hey Bienchen ;) ich hab dir ein bild von Bienenflügel erstellt: Ich zeigs dir mal hier. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :D thumb|BienenflügelGLG <3333333333333333333 Wolfsmond 16:46, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blutherz und mondkristall Hey Biene :D das wäre super, wenn wir geschwister wären. Aber ist das bild nicht das von silbermond? ;) GLG deine Wolf Hallo Biene :*, Ich kann ja nur verstehen, wie Du denkst, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe Ich keine andere Wahl. Mein 1. Problem ist, Ich will ja allen User eine gewisse Abwechslung bieten. 2. KANN Ich einfach zu niemanden wirklich Nein sagen, vorallem nicht, wenn es sich um so wunderbare Ideen für das Wiki handelt. Nun und Ich mach es ja auch bereits so, dass die Ideen für Clans unter Projekten erst mal getestet wird, und wenn es eben damit nicht klappt, kommt die Idee wieder raus... Ich weiß nicht mehr so richtig, was Ich deswegen tun soll :/. Ich werde einfach mal versuchen keine Clan-Ideen mehr annehmen LG :** -Leopardenschweif 19:53, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Wenn Du wieder da bist muss Ich dir diesbezüglich was im Privat Chat sagen! LG :* -Leopardenschweif 23:18, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Mods. Hey Biene, Also zuerst zu Blade: Ja, Ich bin schon deiner Meinung, er hat es sich verdient und das darfst Du auch dann machen. Überlegt habe Ich darüber schon, bin aber noch nicht zum Entschluss gekommen. Danke, dass Ich durch eine 2. Meinung einräumen konnte. Um auf Honey zurück zu kommen... Du hast recht :/ Ich denke wir sollten sie ihres Amtes entziehen. LG :*** -Leopardenschweif 17:36, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Leuchtender Mond Hey, du hattest doch um eine Welpenversion von Leuchtender Mond gebeten? Ich hab sie mal versucht, aber eigentlich ist sie bestimmt viel schöner als hier...thumb|289px Ist mein erster "Wolfversuch", du musst sie nicht verwenden, ist nicht so toll... also hier ist sie: LG Wolfsmond 10:42, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab noch was gemacht, ist aber kein welpe :) thumb|left|350px Geschichtliche Fragen Hallo Biene, wenn mir nichts mehr einfällt, dann wende ich mich an dich, ok? [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 09:13, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Hey Biene ich wollte dir sagen das ich deine Geschichte einfach Suuuuuuuuuuper finde! Ich finde es auch toll das ich Kpitel 4 habe weil das meine Lieblingszahl ist. Schade dass wir uns schon lange nicht mehr im Chat gesehen haben ;( GLG Eisblüte Charakter Art Hallo Biene, Nun, Ich finde, Du solltest Ekliss auf ihrer Disk. sagen, ''dass sie die Anführer(-in) ändern sollte und vorallem was soe ändern sollte. LG -Leopardenschweif 12:25, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Biene, ich weiß nicht was du mit der CA des Anfühers/der Anüherinvorlage hast.Sie SEHEN verzert aus( nur bei dem kleinen "Icon"), sind es aber nicht, z.b bei Pechsterns Bild nicht.-Ekliss Sora Hallo Biene, Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sora eben bearbeitet wurde (..., blinden, ...) und wollte fragen, warst du das? Ich weiß, die Frage ist etwas dumm, aber ich müsste es wissen :D LG - 09:34, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Wie ist es so im Urlaub? ^^ Admin-Treffen Hallo Biene, Naja eig. wollte ich es dir sagen, wenn alles geklärt ist, da es nichts ist, was direkt im Wiki gemacht wird sondern mit der Zeit :/ Ich erzähl es dir entweder noch kurz vorher oder wenn es vorbei ist, okay? LG - 16:55, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Biene! Ich vermisse dich ganz schön! Wann bist du wieder im Chat? Übrigens hab ich mir erlaubt, eine Charakterbox auf der Seite von Bienenflügel zu erstellen. Hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus! glg/hdgdl 12:06, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Biene, Ich denke kaum, dass ich dir großartig etwas zum Treffen sagen kann, es wurde ja vorverlegt, aber niemad außer Daisy, Ekliss und mir ist da :( Eine totale Pleite DD: ich hab mich exrta beeilt, weil ich vorher noch was erledigen musste, aber dass jetzt nichts läuft enttäuscht mich wirklich... Naja, wollte dir nur kurz Bescheid sagen LG - 15:38, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Glaubst du an Engel? Hi Biene, ich hab den bereits fertigen Teil der Geschichte reingeschrieben, viel Spaß damit Angel Of Darkness Geschichten des Monats Hi Biene, Ich muss schon sagen die Idee ist toll, aber wenn, dann müssten wir wirklich vorerst alle 2 Monate machen :/ Zudem bin ich relativ unsicher, ob nicht jeder User für seine eigene Story abstimmt, was ja dumm wäre, und den Sinn der Abstimmung nimmt... LG - 23:52, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Biene, Ich muss sagen deine Idee mit Dafür und Dagegen finde ich ja toll, alledings, das auf den Disks der Geschichten zu machen, empfinde ich als recht unübersichtlich, ich meine, es wie beim Artikel des Monats handzuhaben, also per Forum, wäre doch praktischer. Ich denke, wir sollten das mal im größeren Kreis absprechen, sodass auch andere Admins und User ihre Meinung äußern können ^^ LG - 13:58, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Biene, Ja, ich denke, du könntest die Leitung übernehmen, auch wenn ich finde "Geschichte des Monats" klingt nicht wirklich passend, da wir ja alle 2 Monate machen. Eine Überlegung könnte es auch wert sein, ob wir nicht alle 3 Monate machen, sicher bin ich mir zwar nicht, aber das besprechen wir ja noch. LG - 14:12, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Siggi! Oh danke Biene, die Siggi ist wunderschön!!!! Ich kann mich einfach nicht genug dafür bedanken!! :D LG, dein Dx + Charas? Hallo Biene ;(, Ich habe gehört, dass du nun GAR NICHT mehr kommen kannst DDDDDDx Ich wollte diesbezüglich nur mal Tschüß sagen ;( und dass ich dich im Chat ganz doll vermissen werde D: *knuddeeeel* deine Adminrechte behälst du natürlich trotzdem, da das keinen direkten Zusammenhang mit dem Chat hat. Nun, jetzt kommt der Teil, bei dem ich ehrlich gesagt nicht weiß, was ich wirklich sagen soll :/ Du hast ja einige Charakter und ehrlich gesagt, will ich sie NICHT löschen, ich frage mich nur, was aus ihnen wird, wenn du nicht mehr in den Chat kommst? Schreibe mir bitte möglischst schnell zurück LG :( - 14:26, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Ende vom Anfang hi Biene, ich schreibe gerade das letzt Kapitel meiner Geschichte. (ACHTUNG!!!! Die Kapitel dazwischen habe ich nicht!!!) Ich würde es dir dann gerne privat schicken, also als E-Mail oder so. LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 16:54, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) entschuldigung das ich dich verärgert habe, das wollte ich nicht. ich würde es dir halt gerne privat senden, weil ich erst deine Meinung dazu wissen will. [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 15:28, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ich arbeite noch ein bisschen drann, und stells dann irgendwann rein, LG Blade PS: Viel Spaß bei der Klassenfahrt ;) erstmal: Willkommen zurück. Wie war die Klassenfahrt? und weshalb hast du solche angst? Das wir dich nicht mehr mögen? Da brauchst du keine Agnst zu haben, wir könnten dich niemals hassen :) LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 11:54, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hm, schwierig... :/ Kannst du es vll. genauer erklären? (natürlich nur wenn du willst!) [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 17:20, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) oh...Diese Sache mit dem Film, ging es in dem Buch um das selbe? [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 13:01, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) achso...das ist wirklich dumm... [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 08:41, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) beim RPG mitmachen Hallo Bienenflügel, ich neu hier und will umbedingt beim RPG mitmachen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Auf der Seite steht zwar, man muss in den Chat und dann wird man gefragt, aber wenn ich in den Chat gehe, ist da niemand. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Bitte um schnelle Antwort.Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 15:12, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Seite für meinen Charakter Hi Bienenflügel, ich hab jetzt endlich einen Charakter im NebelClan. Ich spiele dort den kleinen Sonnenjunges. Jetzt wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir bitte helfen könntest, eine Seite von im zu erstellen. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie das geht. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 27. März 2013 Hallo Biene, falls du es noch nicht weißt: Piny/Pinienkern/Olivenose ist tot. Sie verstarb am 8.1.13 laut Keksauge an Scharlach...sie tut mir so leid Ich wollts dir nur sagen, LG dein [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 07:39, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja...ich vermisse sie auch, aber für keks ist es am schlimmsten da sie piny/olivenose in echt kannte :( hdgdl, LG dein [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 13:04, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) natürlich *knuddel* [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade|''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt ]] 15:42, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schön das du wieder da bist Hi Bienchen *knuddelt biene* Ich hab dich echt vermisst. Geht es dir eigenlich gut? Geißelstern (Diskussion) 16:31, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mir gehts auch gut. Kommst du am dienstag villt mal in den Waca chat? Geißelstern (Diskussion) 16:51, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Einladung in den SonnenClan Sehr geehrte Biene, ich möchte Sie einladen sich eine SonnenClan-Katze auszusuchen, wenn Sie wollen. Sie können sich gerne bei mir melden und mir Ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Ich schlage Blitzstreif oder Melody (SonnenClan) vor. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Melody Natürlich darfst du Melody haben. Allerdings bitte ich dich die vorhandenen Infos nicht zu ändern. Du kannst gerne noch mehr hinzufügen, z. B. Was sie nach der Auflösung des Clans macht. u.s.w. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Char Kann ich mir Falkenkralle aus dem Bergclan nehmen? LG Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 13:01, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Eiskralle im BergClan Darf Eiskralle vom SonnenClan im BergClan wohnen und vielleicht später Gefährte von Silbermond sein? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 9:42, 27.5.13 Also ich würde dann Eiskralle im BergClan spielen. Ich lasse ihn als Einzeläufer hinzukommen. Und noch was: Darf jetzt Eiskralle später der Gefährte von Silbermond sein oder nicht? Das war mir aus deiner Antwort nicht ersichtlich. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 16:22, 27.5.13 Hey, komm bitte wieder : o StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 13:01, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Neuer Hüter des Sonnensteins Hi Biene, ich wollte fragen, ob Sora die neue Hüterin des Sonnensteins werden darf. Ich hab gelesen, dass sie wegen ihrer Blindheit von ihrem Vater verstoßen wurde. Wenn sie Hüterin wird, würde sie beweisen, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Außerdem wäre es was Neues, wenn ein Wolf ein Hüter wird, also ist das eine große Ehre. Wenn du zustimmst, müssten sich Sora und Feuerkalle, die momentane Hüterin, treffen. Was hältst du davon? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Definition: Sonnenstein Der Sonnenstein ist sowas ähnlichen wie der Mondstein. Außer das man mit dem Sonnenstein Kontakt zu den Lichtgeistern aufnimmt. Diese sind Katzen, die keinem Clan angehören. Der Sonnenstein war in der Höhle des SonnenClans. Der sieht aus, wie ein großer Kristall. Aber da Zweibeiner die Höhle zerstört haben, musste Feuerkralle mit einem Splitter des Sonnensteins fliehen. Sie hat eine Prophezeiung erhalten, wer der nächste Hüter wird und ist jetzt auf der Suche nach ihm, um ihm alles beizubringen. (Sie muss natürlich erstmal die Prophezeiung entschlüsseln.) Der neue Hüter muss sich dann also um den Splitter kümmern und ihn beschützen. Außerdem soll Feuerkralle noch die Quelle des Sonnensteins finden. Er ist nur ein Teil von etwas Größerem und dort wird der nächste SonnenClan sein Lager haben. Das war viel Text.^^ Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Soras neue Fähigkeiten Ich hab mir gedacht, die Lichtgeister geben Sora die Fähigkeit Aura zu sehen, wie bei Lucario aus Pokémon. Im 8. Film "Lucario und das Geheimnis von Mew" rennt es ja größten Teils auch mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Gegend, weil es die Aura spürt. In der Prophezeiung der Lichtgeister gibt es eine Passage die heißt: ''"...mit dem Herzen sieht...". Das wäre eine gute Anspielung auf sowas und bringt "Licht ins Dunkle". Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Hey Biene Hi, sorry, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hab, aber ich war das letzte mal vor 3 Monaten ungefähr im Wiki :/ Mittlerweile komm ich fast gar nicht mehr rein, nur eben jetzt, und hab die Nachrichten bemerkt. Wegen dem Chat-Mod. Klar versteh ich das, ist ja logisch, aber ... ich würde mich dann auch wirklich als CM entfernen, wenn es so gesagt wird ^^ Den eigentlich bin ich noch immer Chat moderator ^^ und auch in der Wikileiste steh ich noch dabei. Würde ich mal aktualisieren. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich halte es für wenig sinnvoll, dass ihr weiter Nachrichten an mich schickt :( Ich lasse euch so hängen und lasse so lang auf eine Antwort warten, das wäre nicht fair. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich die Vergangenheit im Wiki nicht vermissen würde, aber es heißt nicht umsonst Vergangenheit. Ich hoffe du hast noch eine schöne Zeit. Wünsch dir Viel Spaß und Glück hdl, deine Wolf Charakterbox Hi Biene, ich würde gerne mal wissen, wer für die Charakterboxen verantwortlich ist. Ich hätte nämlich gerne eine Charakterbox für den SonnenClan. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Hi Biene, wann hast du Zeit zum chatten? Ich würde gerne die Geschichte mit Feuerkralle und Sora weitermachen. Und irgendwann müssten wir auch mal mit der Geschichte anfangen, wie Eiskralle zum BergClan kommt. Ich dachte mir, er rettet Silbermond vor einem Dachs oder so. Was hältst du davon? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 8. 6. 2013 Bild Das Bild ist sehr schön wie gemalt wegen der leichten verschwommenheit :) danke schön bienchen, wir müssen uns echt mal wieder sehen als ich das letzt mal in den chat kam warst du gerade raus gegangen Gruß dein Tiger Hallo Biene, ich wollte dich fragen, wann du eigentlich immer on bist (uhrzeit). Ich würde nämlich gerne mit dir weiterspielen. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) Gibts dich noch Falls du noch existierst, melde dich doch mal bei mir. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 12:51, 28.8.2013 Miss you :'( Du warst schon lange nicht mehr on, warum nicht? :( Ich vermisse dich, du bist doch gerade erst wiedergekommen... :'( :'( 17:29, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Eine Bitte Darf ich Steinjunges vom Bergclan haben? (WINTERSTURM) Eine Bitte Darf ich die Heilerschülerin Mondfeuer vom Nebelclan sein. (WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 18:55, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC)WINTERSTURM Lebst du noch? Hi Biene, melde dich doch mal, wenn du irgendwann mal wieder on bist. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 19:44, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC)